Basically, the motor vehicles are equipped with air conditioning equipment. The environmental temperature inside the vehicle is generally comfortable, but the heat of buttocks and back can not disperse after seating for a long time, especially the lumbar muscle is easy to be tired, which makes the driver feel uncomfortable. The ventilation seat cushion or back cushion has been developed for heat dispersion. However, the existing ventilation seat cushion or back cushion disperse heat through the air outlet of vehicle air conditioning or fan with complicated structure generally and comparatively bad effect in dispersing heat and dispelling tiredness.
Some seat cushion and back cushion in the market also sets a ventilation cushion with air conduit, whose overall structure adopts air supply from the base and can conduct ventilation and heat dispersion to some extent, but its ventilation effect is not very good as the body weight may result in pipeline blocking and loss of wind speed at the cornering area. U.S. Patent Application Publication US2004/0160092A1 which was published on Aug. 19, 2004, with Title: “A Ventilated Seating System” also discloses a ventilated seating system with back cushion and seat cushion (both connected to a roll bearing), and the roll bearing can roll along the axes line with air hole, whose operational principle is that the air outlet of vehicle air conditioning supplies air and disperses heat through rolling of the roll bearing. This structure makes some advancement against similar products, but it is still complicated, especially the connection to the roll bearing, resulting in difficulty in production, inconvenience of installation, and increase of vehicle energy consumption.